Kubota Miyu
, 2015 |name = Kubota Miyu |color1 = Orange |jpname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Saitama, Japan |zodiac = |height = 156cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu, Actress |genre = J-Pop |acts = i☆Ris |twitter = |nickname = |bloodtype = A |mcolor = |website = Profile (i☆Ris) Profile (81 Produce) |agency = 81 Produce}} |久保田未夢}} is a member of i☆Ris. Her image color is orange. Profile *'Special Skill': Scuba dive *'Hobby': Watching anime *'Charm Point': Black eyes *'Favorite Anime': The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *'Favorite Anime Song': SOS team / "Synopsis ever" *'Dream': Being on the covers of a lot of seiyuu's magazines. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2014 **November 26: *2015 **March 18: **August 26: *2016 **March 9: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **June 22: |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it!' **November 12: ' *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! **August 3: Re:Call |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo *2016 **October 26: |-|Songs= *Color * * * - with Akaneya Himika and Wakai Yuuki *1000% SPARKING! - with Yamakita Saki and Serizawa Yuu * * *i☆Doloid *§Rainbow * * *Happy New World☆ *Dream☆Land *Make it! * *Secret Pure Love * - solo * * *Special Kiss *Pretty Prism Paradise!!! - with Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika * - with Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika *Love Friend Style *Realize! * * * - with Seto Asami, Watanabe Keiko, Akesaka Satomi, Ookubo Rumi, Tojo Hisako, Taichi You and Tamura Nao *Defy the fate *Love Magic - with Serizawa Yuu *Believer’s HEAVEN *ayatsunagi * *Summer Vacation Love * -for Laala- **Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday - with Serizawa Yuu, Akaneya Himika, Makino Yui and Watanabe Yui * *NEXTAGE * * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, Satou Azusa, Ueda Reina and Saiga Mitsuki * - with Yamakita Saki, Saiga Mitsuki, Akasaki Chinatsu and Watanabe Yui *Goin'on *Baby... * * - with other i☆Ris members, Makino Yui, Watanabe Yui, and Saiga Mitsuki * - with Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika * *Secret Garden- with Akaneya Himika and Shibuya Azuki * *Vampire Lady *Fanfare *Raspberry night *Ready Smile!! *trust *Garnet *Re:Call * * |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *'A customer''' in Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live *'Uketsuke Musume' in Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W *'A clerk' in Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W ;2014 *'Samatha' in Battle Spirits: Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero *'Torte' in Dragon Collection *'Houjou Sophy' in PriPara seaon 1 ;2015 *'Houjou Sophy' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours *'Bessho Kojika' in Urawa no Usagi-chan *'Houjou Sophy' in PriPara seaon 2 *'Houjou Sophy' in Tobidasu PriPara: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix ;2016 *'Houjou Sophy' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris *'Houjou Sophy' in PriPara seaon 3 |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery Kubota Miyu-Color.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Color (November 2012) Kubota Miyu-We Are!.jpg|Kubota Miyu-We Are! (April 2013) Kubota Miyu-§Rainbow.jpg|Kubota Miyu-§Rainbow (August 2013) 250px-Kubota_Miyu.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (November 2013) Kubota Miyu-Itazura Taiyou.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Kubota_Miyu_cosplay_Houjou_Sophy.jpg|Cosplaying as Houjou Sophy Kubota Miyu-Miracle☆Paradise.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) Member_1000223.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Realize! (February 2015) Kubota Miyu-Dream Parade.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Dream Parade (July 2015) Kubota Miyu-Bright Fantasy.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Kubota Miyu-Goin'on.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Goin'on (February 2016) Kubota Miyu cosplay Houjou Sophy 2.jpg|Cosplaying as Houjou Sophy for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ Kubota Miyu-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!!.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Th!s !s i☆Ris!!! (April 2016) Kubota Miyu-Ready Smile!!.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Ready Smile!! (June 2016) Kubota Miyu-ReCall.jpg|Kubota Miyu-Re:Call (August 2016) External Links *Official Twitter *Official Profile Category:I☆Ris Members Category:Female Category:Orange Member Color Category:January Births Category:1995 Births Category:Aquarius Category:Blood Type A Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:People from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Voice Actress